Water Trapped
by Destery The Ice Alchemist
Summary: Life is suffocating Crystal. She doesn't want to be a princess let alone a queen with a "blowfish" for a husband. She wants to live her life in freedom as her mother once spoke of. She wants the experience. RATED "M" for later activity and language.
1. Chapter 1

The ocean is quite a beautiful place to explore. I can't just stay locked away in my tower all day. I swim through hidden caves and miles of reefs my father forbids me to swim through. Of course I don't listen I love swimming in the ocean. I mean why be a mermaid if you can't have a little fun. My mom always said that. I miss her dearly.

Nina nudged my back and gave a small seahorse whine. I swirled around and smiled at her. "Nina, my darling pet," I cooed.

She whined a happy whine again and a small cute smile expressed her face.

I cupped my hands around the small seahorse and let my lips gently peck her small head. "I love you too, Nina."

Nina and I were really good friends. I know how to speak all types of fluent languages even fish languages and seahorse is somewhere inside me. Nina can understand me and I understand her. She was abandoned by a group of seahorses long ago. I found her in one of the reefs and Mother let me keep her. My mother was the only fun one in my family. She told us stories of when she would give up her mermaid tail to walk on land. I always wanted to try it, but I've been afraid. I have had the guts to go up on shore though. That's exactly where I'm headed today. To watch the humans in the last hours of their day.

I started out towards the shore with Nina trailing behind me. A little bit along the way I ran into two dolphins. They began to race against my current and follow me for a while until I got close to shore. I looked around at the humans splashing and embracing the beauty of the sunset and waves crashing on the shore.

I let a small smile express my face. My blue eyes closed softly and I let myself lightly drift in the water while I watched this girl in a small short suit looking like she was the princess of the beach but looked as if she had more freedom than I did. I wanted that sort of freedom. I wish I could have been her.

She looked towards the ocean and pointed out towards me. I ducked down further in the water afraid she was pointing at me. Fortunately, she was pointing at the wave behind me which I decided to take a ride on the wave. I've done it about a million times, but this time it was different; insanely painful and shocking. Something had been driven across my back causing me to tumble underwater. It was one of the humans. He rose above water screaming, "I just hit someone! Someone get the lifeguard!"

He turned around his golden hair shining in the sunlight and his beautiful turquoise blue eyes met my exact eyes widen with shock and pain. He looked just as shocked as I was. Did he see my tail? I hope not; Father will kill me!

"Are you okay?" he asked me. He started to swim towards me when I backed up suddenly. "Hey, it's okay I won't hurt you! I just. . . I hope. . . I hit you!" he fumbled over his words.

I didn't know how to reply my back stung and I was in danger of exposing our secret to the other world on the land. I backed away even more.

"Hey, don't worry I'll help you! The lifeguard should be coming any minute!" he called to me looking back to find a tan human on a red sort of raft coming towards us ass quickly as he could.

I got frightened and looked back at the golden haired man.

He looked back at me and tilted his head. "Come here. I won't bite." He chuckled and held out his hand to me and I swam back even further. I looked at the man on the red raft who was getting closer.

"What's the problem!" the man called.

"She needs help she got hit, Cameron!" said the man.

The one called Cameron quickened his splashing as he tried to get to us. "Oh, Kasey, you should be more careful you fool! I wouldn't blame the girl if she presses charges on you! You've really done it this time, Lad," Cameron stated.

"Hey, it was an accident! This is a no swimming zone, isn't it?" stated the so-called Kasey.

Kasey looked at me and smiled brightly. "Come here. We can help you. Don't worry," he spoke to me gently and kind as if we were equals. He wasn't talking to me like I was royalty or like I was suppose to be under his power. I didn't want to leave.

I toke a small push towards him and he smiled. "That's it, I won't hurt you anymore," he reassured.

_Crystal. Crystal Allias Marina, come home this instant! _My father's voice called to me.

I had to go. Swim as fast as I can to get home to my father so he won't yell at me. He already sounded mad enough, I wonder at what. Maybe he knows I'm out far away from home.

"What's wrong?" the one called Kasey asked.

I didn't know whether to reply or to just leave. I didn't know what I could do. "I must. . . leave." I managed to spill out.

Kasey inched closer and started to protest. "Wait you can't go you got hit by a-"

"I will be fine. I must go or I will be in deep sea trouble. Goodbye." I dropped underwater and went down far before turning around cautious of my tail being exposed to the humans and started for home in Atlantis.

A little along the way I stopped because of the soreness of my back. I turned around and saw a gash of red flowing. I let out a sigh after swimming for a few minutes I felt pale. I hope I haven't lost much blood.

I started swimming a little slower hearing the sound of a fin swirling the water behind me. My dark blue tail pounded back and forth against the water turning me around. I looked around and I saw nothing. I thought it would've been Nina in my ear but she's no where around. She only left my sight when my father's around or something else.

The water swirled again and some low sound was heard behind me. I turned and sighed with relief finding Miguel. One of the many sharks in the sea we mermaids know.

"Miguel, you startled me," I told him.

His sharp eyes looked to my side expressing a bit of my back then back into my eyes.

I looked to my back. "Yeah, you smelled the blood, huh?"

He snorted and turned looking down then moved to a slow sort of float. I knew exactly what he needed.

"Stay right there, Miguel." I swam down towards the bottom of the ocean and looked at many trout at the bottom, swimming in some sort of frenzy. I dove in the middle of them and grabbed hold of a few of them swimming back up to Miguel. "There you go." I tossed him the fish and he snatched them as quickly as possible into his greedy mouth and munched.

He gave a small nod and turned and swam off with a swish of his tail hoping I get healed. I would heal it myself but I haven't learned that quite yet. I sighed and started swimming again; my father was going to be really mad.


	2. Chapter 2

My father kept calling my name as I continued to swim faster and faster despite my painful cuts on my back. I finally approached the kingdom and sighed with relief and started towards the center of the kingdom.

"Hey, Crystal, baby!" came one of the most obnoxious voices in the ocean.

I sighed and turned to Anthony Swirl, my future husband. "Anthony, I-"

He hugged me tight and I let out a gasp of pain. "We were looking everywhere for you, we didn't want my darling wife to disappear now did we? Uh, are you okay?"

"It- it's nothing, Darling it's just-" he spun me around and looked at my back with a gasp.

"What happened to you? Where did you go?" he questioned.

"I- it was- it was just some coral. I scratched my back. I'll be f- ow!" he put his hands on my back firmly.

"Well, you should see your father about this," he said.

I shook my head. "He's already called me and it's nothing I'll be fine."

He grabbed my arm, "Hey," he turned my chin roughly, forcing me to look into his dark brown eyes. "Tell him about it," he demanded.

I glared into his eyes. "Alright. I will."

He smiled. "Good." He kissed my neck then up my jawline and I wiggled free from his grip in annoyance. I whipped my tail.

"I'll see you later, Darling," I said almost hinting sarcasm.

"Alright then." He nodded and swam off.

I sighed and swam into the underwater kingdom awaiting my fathers anger.

"Crystal, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the kingdom! Four? Five hundred times! Honestly I could tell you your husband was dieing and you wouldn't go get medicine you would go to la la land!" my father ranted on and on.

"Father, Anthony is not my husband." I said roughly with a glare at my father.

"Not yet but you are to be married to him by the end of this week! You know that too! You'd better get use to calling him your husband!" he shouted.

I flinched. "Father, I really don't like being reminded because I'm getting married to a damn blow fish!"

"You will not talk that way to me young lady!" his hair shimmered red scales and then went back to black.

I crossed my arms. "I'm going to my room."

"I am not finished talking to you."

"What could you possibly want to talk to me now!" I snapped back.

He glared. "You're back? That is _not_ from the reefs."

I gulped. "So, I may have accidentally drifted a bit too close to shore."

"Crystal, the reefs are forbidden what makes you think you can go on shore!" he questioned.

"Mother did it!" I spat back.

His flicking salmon colored tail became very still. I became motionless as well. I sighed. "I'm going to my room."

"Alright, you are excused."

I shot him a glare and then sped through the halls swimming up to my room.

I slammed my door shut and looked over at a cage sitting on my bed with little Nina trapped inside. I gasped and quickly swam over and beat the cage open. Nina squirmed out of there and nudged me whimpering little seahorse noises. I gave her a sad look then glared over to the tarp that separated my side of the room from my younger sisters. The real princess.

"Seana! Why'd you lock Nina in a cage! You know she hates that!" I snapped at my younger sister.

She came onto my side of the tarp. "Yeah? That's not the only thing she hates! She's evil! She deserves to be locked in a cage!"

"She's just a little sweet heart." I held her close and she nudged against me.

She crossed her arms and sneered. "You think that about everyone except me father and your hubby."

"He's not my 'hubby'." I made water quotes when I said "hubby."

"He's gonna be! You should really respect them! You're gonna be the queen of the kingdom!"

"What if I don't wanna be, Sea?" I sighed.

She flicked her tail. "You don't have a choice. Oldest is suppose to marry and become queen after the last youngest of the generation before us married. Our mother married and passed on."

I looked down. "I know. . . I still hate this though."

She sighed and swam over to hug me. "Come on sissy, you is suppose to cheer me up when me upset," she reminded me in her sweet voice. Despite the anger she fueled inside me I loved her to bits.

I gave her a tight squeeze back and let go informing her with a "I'll be fine."

She nodded then swam to her side of the room and dropped the tarp getting ready to sleep. I let out another sigh and looked out the window into the peaceful sea. Nina lied on my shoulder and yawned letting herself drift into a peaceful sleep. I remained staring out the window hoping something could happen to where I can just forget about everything that was going on. I wish I could be just like my mother. Go on land. Bond with the humans. I am going to do that someday. That someday is some night. And that some night is tonight.


	3. Water Trapped  POSTPONED

**Due to Concentration on Three Different Stories "Water Trapped" Will be postponed until further notice. Enjoy reading "The Blue Lightning" and "Death's Gift: A Life Beginning". Thank you! :)**


End file.
